SEDUCCIÓN FATAL
by mabelmz
Summary: Edward está de caza ¿Podrá el deseo sexual superar la necesidad de probar la sangre mas deliciosa que jamás haya olido? - Alto contenido sexual. Lemmon. One-Shot. Polla-ward contest.


**Historia creada para el Contest _Polla-ward_ Ganadora de la mención honorífica :) **

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la trama es mía.**

**N del A: Es la primera vez que exploro la mente de un Edward sádico e insensible... espero que os guste, para mí ha sido un placer escribirla. Gracias a Lady_Alizee por la invitación para participar en el concurso.**

* * *

><p>El golpeteo de mis botas resuena contra el suelo de la pasarela de aluminio, un ruido que solo yo soy capaz de escuchar por encima de la música ensordecedora y el bullicio de gritos y pensamientos proveniente de la sudorosa multitud que ha ido al "Purgatorio" a bailar, divertirse y ligar. Igual que yo.<p>

La pasarela es el lugar privilegiado para bailar de la discoteca. Normalmente es el territorio de gogos profesionales, pero a esta hora el dueño suele dejar subir a chicas exuberantes que se han exhibido anteriormente en los pódiums libres que tiene en la pista. A mí ya me conoce, siempre tengo entrada libre en la pasarela cuando me dejo caer por su local.

Me gusta bailar. Pero ese no es el motivo por el que me gusta exhibirme. Mientras bailo los pensamientos de las mujeres de la sala siempre se centran en mí. Sus fantasías y deseos me excitan, son como una droga para mí y la forma en la que me gusta elegir a mis presas.

Podría decirse que me alimento del deseo, pero no sería del todo cierto… porque lo que me mantiene con vida de verdad es la sangre.

¿No me he presentado todavía? me llamo Edward Cullen y soy un vampiro.

Adoro serlo. Soy atractivo para las mujeres, todavía no he encontrado ninguna, y ni creo que lo haga jamás, que pueda resistirse a mis encantos.

Soy musculoso pero no corpulento, lo que me da un aspecto inofensivo. Mi piel es blanca, casi translúcida. Mi cabello es de color broncíneo y siempre está estudiadamente desordenado. Mi aspecto es el de un hombre joven, dulce y sexy. Me convertí en vampiro a los 17 pero bien puedo pasar por 25.

Adoro el juego de la seducción en las mujeres, siempre son ellas las que me escogen a mí, y no al revés, yo me limito a elegir entre las ofertas sexuales que me ofrecen sus mentes, entre la fantasía que más me excita.

Amo el sexo tanto como la sangre, me gusta matar a mis presas cuando estoy todavía dentro de ellas, mientras las embisto de forma salvaje y las hago delirar de placer. Sus orgasmos hacen que la sangre bombee con más fuerza y que se derrame en mi boca a borbotones, haciéndome alcanzar el éxtasis mientras ellas están bajo los efectos del orgasmo más intenso de sus vidas, tan perdidas en su propio placer que no se dan cuenta que mis dientes han rasgado su piel. En mis brazos mueren literalmente de placer y creedme, en ese momento todas piensan que ha valido la pena. Lo sé porque es lo último que escucho de sus mentes antes de que inhalen su último aliento.

"So hot" suena por los altavoces. Empiezo a tambalear mis caderas al ritmo de la música mientras un foco me ilumina de cintura para abajo. Mis piernas están enfundadas en un pantalón ajustado y de cintura baja de cuero negro. Me he quitado la camiseta y los huesos de mis caderas quedan al descubierto.

Se oyen gritos de admiración entre las mujeres de la pista, pero yo prefiero regocijarme en sus lascivos pensamientos:

"_Dios, quiero arrancarle el pantalón"_

"_Oh, mira, se le marca todo"_

"_Quisiera lamer esa línea de bello que empieza en su ombligo y se pierde en su pantalón"_

"_Joder, quiero tirármelo"_

"_Vamos, vamos… sube el foco… quiero verle la cara"_

Como respondiendo a la petición de esta última, la luz que me ilumina se expande, enfocándome por completo.

Yo cierro los ojos, me agarro a la barandilla y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, embriagado por el poder que me hace sentir sus fantasías y deseos. Cojo una fuerte bocanada de aire, saboreando el olor de sudor, sexo y sangre del ambiente…

Capto un olor en el aire que me pone alerta, que destaca entre todos los demás… mis músculos se tensan y se despiertan mis instintos de caza más primitivos. Jamás había captado un aroma así, ni siquiera sabía que pudiera existir. Dulce, embriagadora, irresistible… la sangre más tentadora que jamás haya olido… mi boca se inunda de ponzoña, mi polla se hincha inmediatamente de deseo. Durante un segundo mi mente se nubla y adopto la posición de caza. Deseo arrasar la sala en busca de su procedencia, tengo que saborearla, tiene que ser mía.

Escaneo la sala en su busca. Olisqueando. Me doy cuenta de que los cientos de ojos que están puestos en mí me miran extrañados, aunque ya no presto atención a sus pensamientos. Recupero la suficiente cordura para disimular y seguir bailando. Mi posición es idónea para peinar la pista y poder localizar donde está mi cena. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que sea una mujer… aunque no sé si seré capaz de tener la paciencia suficiente para follármela antes de matarla.

Imposible. No soy capaz de diferenciar su procedencia desde aquí arriba. Agradezco que la canción esté a punto de terminar, y me insto a tener paciencia. Me dejo llevar por la música y disfruto del olor, a pesar del dolor intenso que provoca en mi garganta, pronto será mío.

Acaba la canción, camino al exasperante paso humano hacia las escaleras mientras me pongo la camiseta. Esquivo manos acariciándome, voces ofreciéndome sexo, miradas cargadas de lujuria, mientras rastreo la sala en busca de la esencia que me atrae como un imán, que no me deja opción. Me detengo a escasos pasos de la mujer que está colapsando todos mis sentidos.

Tiene una hermosa melena castaña con reflejos rojizos que me oculta su rostro. Aspiro embriagándome de su aroma, el fuego arrasa mi garganta de forma salvaje, pero me resisto. La anticipación me excita. Me congratulo de que sea una mujer, aunque no es para nada mi tipo, poco importa eso ahora, jamás he deseado tanto a nadie en toda mi larga existencia.

Mis presas suelen ser mujeres curvilíneas, enfundadas en prendas que se ajustan a ellas como una segunda piel, poseedoras de pechos generosos que rezuman de sus diminutos vestidos con descaro, invitándote a hundir la cara en ellos. Con largas e interminables piernas sostenidas en zapatos de tacones altos y jodidamente sexys. Por lo general suelen rondar los treinta, mis favoritas son las mujeres que ya tienen una dilatada experiencia sexual, y ningún tipo de vergüenza para disfrutar de sus deseos.

Ella en cambio es muy joven, apenas acabará de alcanzar la veintena, viste unos vaqueros desgastados y una holgada camiseta negra, pero está claro que bajo ella no esconde grandes pechos, ya que cae sin ninguna gracia hacia abajo. Es delgada, sus extremidades son elegantes a pesar de lo poco favorecedor de su ropa. Calza unas converse gastadas. Y está apoyada contra una columna. Sin bailar.

Me doy cuenta, extrañado, de que la contemplo sin escuchar sus pensamientos e inmediatamente me dispongo a hacerlo.

Nada, solo hay silencio a su alrededor.

Qué extraño, jamás me había pasado algo así. Me siento discretamente intrigado ¿porqué no puedo leer su mente? decido que no vale la pena resolver el misterio. Tengo que acercarme a ella, ahora.

Inspecciono la mente de la chica que tiene justo en frente, vislumbro por el rabillo del ojo que es rubia y que ostenta todas las cualidades que le faltan a su amiga, aunque no existe posibilidad de que centre mi vista en ella. Ella está mirándola, y a través de su mente puedo observar el rostro de mi futura presa. Su rostro es casi tan pálido como el mío, sus ojos son lo primero que llama mi atención, grandes y de un hermoso y cálido color chocolate. Sus labios son gruesos y tentadores. Es hermosa. Se llama Bella. Y su amiga piensa que no aguantará mucho más en la discoteca, odia estos sitios.

La rubia se acerca a su oído y escucho como le susurra.

- El tío bueno que estaba bailando en la pasarela está justo detrás de ti, y no deja de mirarte.

Entonces ella se vuelve.

Su pelo remueve el aire a su alrededor esparciendo su perfume directamente hacia mí. ¡Dios! el dolor sacude ahora todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me tambalee por su potencia arrolladora.

Sus enormes ojos marrones se clavan en los míos, yo no puedo apartar la mirada. Nos quedamos atrapados uno en los ojos del otro por varios largos segundos. Por un momento me olvido de mi sed, de mi objetivo, de dónde me encuentro… solo desconcertado por la intensidad de los ojos que me miran.

Consigo recuperarme y camino confiado hacia ella.

- Hola, soy Edward Cullen – le ofrezco mi mano.

- Hola – susurra con voz entrecortada, sin apartar todavía la vista de mí, como si no pudiera. Me siento satisfecho con su reacción, creo que a pesar de no contar con la ventaja de leer su mente no me será difícil engatusarla.

Me ofrece su mano, y en vez de estrecharla la llevo hasta mis labios para besarla. Procurando no respirar para no perder el control. Espero algún tipo de reacción por su parte cuando siente mi piel helada, pero no llega. En cambio su calor traspasa la mía, junto con una corriente eléctrica que sacude mi brazo y mis labios y se extiende por todo mi cuerpo.

Los golpes de su acelerado corazón retumban en mis oídos. Me levanto y me inclino hacia ella para preguntarle al oído:

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Inspiro, no puedo evitarlo, está tan cerca… su esencia es imposiblemente mejor. Tan intensa que tengo que cerrar los puños con fuerza y clavarme las uñas en la palma de las manos, para no tomarla allí mismo. Estoy al límite de mis fuerzas.

- Bella… Bella Swan.

- Encantado de conocerte ¿Quieres bailar?

- Claro – susurra, mientras escucho en la mente de su amiga la incredulidad ante su aceptación, parece ser que Bella, en realidad, odia bailar.

Justo en ese momento suena "Lulleby" de The Cure.

De la mano la conduzco a la pista de baile, alejándola de su amiga, que pronto deja de prestarnos atención cuando un chico enorme, y en el que ella ya se había fijado, la saca a bailar. Perfecto.

Me sitúo frente a ella y despacio deslizo mis brazos por su estrecha cintura. Joder, es la primera vez que no puedo anticipar las reacciones de alguien leyendo su mente. Es frustrante y me hace sentir algo inseguro... jamás me había sentido así.

Ella se estremece bajo mi contacto pero alza los brazos y rodea mi cuello. Parece receptiva. Cuando mis manos llegan a su espalda la estrecho contra la longitud de mi cuerpo, cierro los ojos, estremeciéndome al sentir su calor presionando contra mi excitadísima polla, que palpita con el contacto. Me doy cuenta de que aunque será un esfuerzo titánico la espera, antes quiero follármela. Mi hambre sexual es casi tan intenso como el de sangre.

Se siente tan frágil entre mis brazos. Nos balanceamos al ritmo de la sugerente música, tarareo en su oído la canción mientras mis manos se deslizan por su espalda. Puedo sentir su corazón golpeando mi pecho, el calor de su mejilla sobre mi hombro, la renuncia de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Me aventuro a colar mis manos por debajo de su camiseta, para tocar su cálida piel. ¡Joder! está tan caliente. Ella se sobresalta, y levanta la cabeza para mirarme. Sus ojos me preguntan en silencio, hay algo de temor en ellos pero también el inconfundible brillo del deseo.

Le sonrío para tranquilizarla, ella no dice nada, solo continúa escrutándome con sus enormes ojos chocolate, mientras mis manos siguen osadas, acariciando su suave piel.

Me inclino más hacia ella, acercándome a sus labios sin dejar de mirar sus ojos. Rozo su nariz con la mía.

- Te deseo – le susurro, dejando que mi dulce aliente acaricie su boca.

Ella aspira de forma inconsciente y entrecierra los ojos mientras su cuerpo se estremece entre mis brazos. Sus labios se entreabren, es una invitación imposible de rechazar.

Apoyo mis labios en los suyos, arden en mi boca, los atrapo, disfrutando del roce. Ella se aprieta más contra mí y agarra el cabello de mi nuca con sus manos. Me sorprende su reacción, parece totalmente entregada. Me aventuro dentro de su boca, buscando su lengua, que se encuentra con la mía primero de forma tímida, rodando de forma suave y sensual. ¡Dios! Es tan dulce, mi cuerpo reacciona salvaje, siento mi propio corazón como si pudiera romper a latir en cualquier momento. Quiero quitarle la ropa, saborear toda su piel… de pronto recuerdo donde estamos.

Rompo el beso, y apoyo mi frente en la suya, me siento como si tuviera que recuperar el aliento.

- Ven conmigo, por favor. Vámonos de aquí.

Ella me contempla con ojos nublados, parece en trance y simplemente asiente sin más.

Cojo su mano, y la llevo hacia la puerta del local. Ella se deja guiar sin preguntas, le abro la puerta del pasajero de mi coche y luego tomo asiento al volante.

Antes de encender el coche coloco mis manos a ambos lados de sus mejillas, su mirada es suplicante, me acerco a ella y vuelvo a besarla, despacio y profundo, me encanta su boca. Sus manos viajan por mis brazos y agarran mis muñecas, solo para empujarme más contra ella, ¡quiero tirármela en el coche! Mi polla se muestra de acuerdo, pero alguna parte de mi cerebro, que todavía funciona, me recuerda que estamos a la vista de todos.

Me separo muy a mi pesar. Ella continua un segundo con los ojos cerrados agarrada a mis muñecas, luego me suelta algo avergonzada.

Creo que debe estar en algún tipo de trance sexual que no le deja pensar con claridad, no ha nombrado a su amiga y no pregunta dónde vamos. ¿Se sentirá tan atraída por mí como yo por ella? No me atrevo a respirar en el pequeño espacio, no quiero matarla… todavía.

Pongo en marcha el coche y salgo de allí a máxima velocidad, sus ojos no se apartan de mí. Alargo mi mano y acaricio su rodilla, tanteándola. Ella cierra los ojos, subo mi mano hasta su muslo, su respuesta es inmediata, abre sus piernas para mí.

Mi polla salta satisfecha dentro de mi apretadísimo pantalón, que está a punto de estallar bajo su presión, deslizo mi mano hasta el interior de su muslo, y la subo despacio, hacia el fuego que desprende a través de la ropa su sexo. Retiro la mano antes de llegar a él y aparco mi coche delante de la puerta de la casa que he alquilado. La aguja del velocímetro baja despacio de los 250 a 0. Ella ni se ha dado cuenta.

Bajo del coche y abro su puerta, ayudándola a bajar. La aprieto contra mi cuerpo y cierro la puerta, luego la presiono contra ella y vuelvo a besarla, no puedo esperar, mis manos van directas a su culo y lo agarro con fuerza, apretándola contra mis caderas, que se balancean contra ella, quiero sentirla más cerca. Sus manos se agarran a mi camiseta, invitándome a acercarme más, apretándome contra su frágil cuerpo.

- Vamos – susurro, conduciéndola de la mano hasta la puerta.

Cuando la abro, ella parece despertar de su trance y de pronto me mira con temor.

- Yo… - dice y se calla, clavándose en el suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa preciosa? – le pregunto, mientras acaricio sus mejillas – no tengas miedo, puedes confiar en mí…

- Nunca he hecho esto… - dice de forma entrecortada – no te conozco de nada.

- Shhh – me inclino hacía sus labios y la beso con ternura, ella me devuelve el beso -. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras – susurro entre sus labios, me veo obligado a tomar aire para continuar hablando, lo hago por la boca aspirando su aliento, mi garganta arde, tengo que contener un gruñido, me inclino y vuelco mi hambre en otro beso -. Podemos ir a otro sitio o puedo llevarte de vuelta, como tú quieras -. Miento, cuando encuentro la fuerza para separarme de sus labios -. Aunque me encantaría que confiaras en mí, y entraras conmigo… te deseo tanto, jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte.

La beso de nuevo, con más urgencia y siento como su resistencia se rompe, se abandona en mis brazos, en mi boca y profundiza más el beso. Es deliciosa.

- Entremos – susurra. Disimulo mi alivio, una negativa hubiera complicado las cosas, no soportaría no poderle hacer el amor antes de matarla.

Doy el paso hasta el interior de mi casa sin separarme de ella. Una vez dentro cierro la puerta con el pie y la tomo en mis brazos, sin dejar de besarla. Está tan entregada que no se da cuenta de que subimos las escaleras a una velocidad muy poco humana. Una vez en mi habitación la deposito sobre mi cama y me cierno sobre ella sin abandonar ni un segundo su boca.

Me atrevo a aspirar, por fin, dejando que su olor me abrase por dentro. Compruebo que a pesar de su increíble poder de atracción podré contenerme, follármela y disfrutar del olor antes de tomar su deliciosa sangre… me esfuerzo en no imaginar el sabor que debe de tener, eso sí que no seré capaz de resistirlo.

Me hago un hueco entre sus piernas, y me apoyo sobre ella, envistiéndola con cuidado con la ropa todavía puesta. Ella introduce sus manos bajo mi camiseta, y araña la piel de mi espalda con fuerza, si fuera humano, eso dejaría marcas. Me excita más si cabe al ver que bajo ese aspecto frágil hay una pequeña salvaje. La sujeto por la espalda y pegándola a mi cuerpo me siento en la cama, colocándola a ella directamente sobre mi polla. Oh… el calor de su sexo traspasa toda la ropa, quemándome.

Ella es la primera en quitarme la camiseta, yo la imito y arranco también su sujetador. Sus pechos son del tamaño de dos manzanas tentadoras, me inclino y los beso con devoción, disfrutando de cómo su pezón se agranda en mi boca. Sus gemidos resuenan en mis oídos, como música celestial. Ella se mueve sobre mí, restregando su centro contra mi dolorido miembro.

_¡Pequeña provocadora!_ me hace perder la cabeza… cambio de pecho, prestándole las mismas atenciones, ella empuja mi cabeza fuerte contra ella, invitándome a seguir devorándola, obedezco encantado.

Me separo para sumergirme de nuevo en su boca. La estrecho contra mi cuerpo deleitándome con su calor. Ella no parece notar mi gélida piel, o no le molesta. Araña mi espalda de nuevo apretándose contra mi cuerpo.

Vuelvo a tumbarla, atrapo sus manos y las llevo hacia arriba.

Miro sus ojos cerrados, me deleito con la expresión de su rostro, completamente en éxtasis. Abre los ojos, y clava su mirada, ahora negra por el deseo, en mí.

- Quiero atarte a la cama… ¿Confías en mí?

Ella asiente, sin decir nada y atrapo sus muñecas con una bufanda de seda a los barrotes de mi cama.

Muerdo con cuidado su boca, su cuello, su mandíbula, conteniéndome para no rasgar su piel. Aspiro su olor y me regodeo en el dolor que me causa. Me excita más de lo que jamás pensé que fuera posible. Lamo el camino entre sus pechos y bajo hasta su estómago, entreteniéndome en el hueco de su ombligo, mis manos viajan hasta el botón de sus vaqueros, los desgarro y los deslizo por sus largas piernas, no los necesitará nunca más.

Me sorprendo al ver unas pequeñas bragas de color verde, con dibujitos de ranas.

Ella me mira, mordiéndose el labio.

- No son muy sexys… - dice, la sangre golpea su cara tornándola roja, y haciéndome la boca agua.

- Pues a mí me la han puesto todavía más dura, y créeme, parecía imposible – le susurro, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Bajo sus bragas con cuidado, aunque desearía romperlas, pero ella me está observando desde arriba.

Joder, lo que hay debajo de las bragas me deja todavía más sorprendido. Bella va totalmente depilada.

- Esto si que es jodidamente sexy – digo con voz rota.

Sus piernas están cerradas, presionadas por las mías. Me inclino hacia su sexo, hundo mi nariz en la pequeña hendidura que queda a la vista. Su olor es exquisito… ahora que puedo olfatear su excitación mezclado con el olor de su sangre a la vez, mi estómago se encoge de expectación. Con cuidado separo sus piernas, colocando las mías entre ellas, y me agacho para saborear su rosada y húmeda intimidad.

Lo penetro con mi lengua, succiono y saboreo su sabroso sexo regocijándome en su sabor salado y excitante. Exploro cada recoveco de sus pliegues hasta llegar al pequeño brote erecto en su vértice, jugueteo con él con mi lengua.

Me deleito con los gritos y gemidos incontrolados que Bella no deja de proferir, parece completamente delirante de placer. Sus caderas se elevan hacia mí, ofreciéndose con descaro. Deslizo mi lengua una vez más por sus jugos y luego trepo su cuerpo. No puedo más, tengo que poseerla ahora.

Arranco mis pantalones de mi cuerpo, y me coloco entre sus piernas.

- Bella… – la llamo.

Ella parece hacer un esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos.

- Voy a follarte, ahora.

Ella abre más los ojos y los clava en los míos, sin apartar la mirada la penetro, hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo, de una sola estocada.

Gritamos juntos.

Un siglo disfrutando del sexo y jamás había sentido nada igual. Sus jugos queman mi polla, sus paredes palpitan, comprimiéndome, acariciándome aunque estoy completamente inmóvil. Su interior es el paraíso. Me mantengo estático en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, estoy al límite de mi resistencia, jamás me había pasado, nunca me corro hasta que la sangre de mis amantes se vierte en mi boca, creí que no era posible hacerlo de otra manera. Pero ahora, estoy pendiendo de un hilo.

Mi respiración es agitada, como la de ella, parece que los dos estemos luchando por conseguir un oxígeno que se nos resiste. Lo curioso es que yo no lo necesito, pero no puedo dejar de buscarlo como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Despacio me deslizo hacia fuera, sintiendo cada músculo de su interior presionando mi miembro, como si quisieran aferrarse a él y no dejarlo salir. Cuando casi lo he liberado del todo, y siento el aire frío sobre mi húmeda polla, vuelvo a hacerme paso en su ardiente cavidad, esta vez despacio, delirando de placer con cada milímetro recorrido.

Volvemos a gritar al unísono cuando llego hasta el fondo.

La embisto despacio, una y otra vez, con fuerza, sin pausa, hasta que nuestros cuerpos parecen tener vida propia y aumentan el ritmo de forma delirante. Siento una y otra vez que mi placer no puede llegar más alto antes de estallar y con cada estocada descubro sorprendido que sí, que sigue aumentando, hasta cotas insospechadas, que jamás había imaginado posibles.

_Joder… joder…_

No puedo resistirlo más, no puedo, es demasiado, voy a estallar…

Mis gritos se mezclan con los suyos, mientras su interior comprime con fuerza mi polla, al llegar también a su orgasmo. Yo me derramo en su interior, derrumbándome sobre ella, espasmos recorren todas mis extremidades mientras sigo derramándome más y más.

Entierro mi cara en su cuello, ahogando mis gritos en él y el olor de su sangre, que corre violenta por sus venas, invade mi mente.

Abro completamente la boca, deslizando mis labios sobre su tórrida piel lentamente, con mi lengua saboreo el sudor que perla la piel de su garganta, siento el torrente de sangre fluyendo veloz por sus venas.

Ella sigue convulsionando perdida en su propio placer.

Mi miembro ha dejado por fin de vaciarse dentro de su cuerpo, pero continua erecto disfrutando todavía de los espasmos de ella, que sigue todavía sumida en su clímax. Sus lágrimas mojan mi mejilla.

Cierro mi boca, arañando suavemente su piel con mis dientes, sin desgarrarla.

Un grito de dolor ruge en mi estómago, cuando decido que no voy a matarla todavía. Quiero follármela una vez más.


End file.
